


Guns. And ships. Gunships.

by lafayiff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Slurs, Verbal Humiliation, transboy lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayiff/pseuds/lafayiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>herc and laf have a Good Time(tm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns. And ships. Gunships.

Lafayette had felt like he had met Hercules Mulligan for years upon years upon years- though the two had met only two years ago, and had been dating for just short of a year. Lafayette had refused to confess his love to the other for months, and confessed in French originally- which he knew Herc wouldn't understand. Alexander Hamilton, one of his best friends, had convinced him to confess in English. Hercules took it quite well, hugging the lankier boy with great strength.  
The two had never done anything sexual, and honestly, Laf had never thought about it. Not in detail, anyways.  
As of the moment, the two younger men were sitting snuggled up on their couch. Their friends John Laurens and Charles Lee were over, but they had fallen asleep cuddled up together on the darker skinned boys' other couch.  
On this particular evening, Laf had been feeling a bit uncomfortable- maybe even a bit reckless. He wanted to get in trouble with Herc.

"Hey, Herc?" Laf's voice was almost a purr, coming out smooth and soft. Hercules looked down at the other. "Yeah?"  
"Well," Laf's courage faded for a moment. He hoped Herc wouldn't take this as 'going too far', per say, but knowing him, he would most likely agree to do anything. However, Laf had the slightest issue with how they were being... Watched, in a way. "Would you.. mind, um... maybe..." Laf found himself at a loss for words, too nervous to say what he wanted out loud. Herc's eyebrow was raised, though he didn't speak. Lafayette tugged on the other's shirt a bit, signaling what he wanted. Herc paused- his boyfriend had never asked for anything like this before. Lafayette was always quite resigned, never seeming to take interest in sexual activities.  
Laf gave what seemed to me a small whine. Herc blinked, never having heard such a desperate noise come from the other. "Are you being... Serious?" Hercules was at a loss for words. He had honestly wanted to do this for quite a while, though wanted to wait for Laf's consent before doing anything intimate. Sure, the two had kissed, but it was never anything more than a quick peck before they left for work. Laf nodded eagerly, his eyes needy. Almost at once, Herc pinned Laf down in what seemed to be a playful way, the larger man's fingers intertwined with the other's. Hercules landed a half-messy, half-neat kiss on Laf's lips. Laf, of course, was quite taken aback by the sudden movement and force. But he didn't protest. Instead, he played along. 

Hercules pulled away slowly, his breath heavy and warm on Lafayette's face. Herc began to move to Laf's collarbone, his mouth dangerously close. Laf's shirt had not yet been removed- Herc just pulled it down gently. The larger man slowly began to nibble on the skin around the bone. Laf squirmed a bit. The slightly older man had gone around Lafayette's neck and created small bruises. Laf had been making cute little squeaking noises the entire time, still squirming underneath Hercules.

Hercules looked at the smaller boy underneath him, grinning. Slowly, he began to take off Laf's shirt, looking into the others eyes to be sure that it was alright to do so. Laf tried to help Hercules, though ended up getting his arm caught. He gave a small laugh. Herc was still grinning, then helped the other.   
Herc looked down at Laf. His chest had two large horizontal scars- from top surgery. Lafayette was blushing. He personally wasn't very fond of his body. He never felt masculine enough- Herc had always told him about how well he passed, how masculine he looked, how perfect he looked, though Laf had a hard time believing it. 

Hercules slowly ran his hands down Laf's body, lightly, hardly touching his skin. Laf's body jerked up slightly, wanting more. Herc moved his hands away completely now, just watching. He took Laf's now removed shirt and then took his hands, tying his hands together neatly above his head. Lafayette looked a bit confused, but was slightly aroused either way. 

Herc grabbed Laf's hips gently, then slowly leaned down towards his face, near to his ear. "I want you," Hercules whispered, "to call me daddy," his voice was low and serious, though Laf couldn't help but laugh. "Really?" Hercules grinned and moved his head back. "Yes, really." Laf was smiling. "Okay, I guess." Herc began to slowly unbutton Lafayette's pants. 

Suddenly, Hercules paused. There was slight shuffling from the other couch. "Oh god," Laf whispered. He turned over and looked up. Laurens was moving a bit, partially sitting up. His eyes were closed, though neither Hercules nor Lafayette dared to breathe. He mumbled something along the lines of 'revolution' before flopping back down. Laf and Herc both let out quiet sighs of relief. Herc returned to unbuttoning Laf's pants. 

Laf almost begged- instead, he let out his second small whine. Herc was grinning widely. "Remember, we have to be quiet." Hercules slid off the sub's pants, palming 

Laf's member through his boxers. He was smaller than he thought the other would be- his hand almost covered up the whole thing, as far as he could tell- though his hand was quite large.

Laf's hips bucked up, wanting more from the other. Herc chuckled, then slowly slid off Lafayette's boxers. Laf was actually quite averaged sized, and he wasn't even all the way hard. 

Herc didn't touch him yet. "What do you want me to do, Laf?" His voice was low. Laf looked up at the taller boy. "I- um..." Laf couldn't get the words out. Herc didn't move. "If you want me to do anything, you have to tell me," Herc was still whispering, his tone steady. 

Laf let out a shaky sigh. "Please... Um... T-touch me?" Laf was blushing again, feeling stupid and humiliated. Herc laughed quietly. "I can't quite tell who you're saying that to," Hercules teased quietly. 

Lafayette gave a nervous breath. "Please touch me, daddy." The word felt weird on his tongue. He'd never said that, not even to his father. Hercules moved his hand onto the others member, slowly beginning to move his hand up and down. The pace was teasing, agonizing. Laf began to buck his hips again, begging for a faster speed. "Not yet," Hercules mumbled, placing his free hand on the bottom's hips in order to keep his hips from bucking again. He was still going very slow, and, presumably, he wasn't going to go any faster- at least without Laf asking him to. "Tell me when you're close, alright?" Hercules typically had a rough voice, though now it was soft and sweet, and his tone was still low. Laf gave another quiet whine. "Please, go faster..."  
Herc stopped. "If you want me to do anything, you have to address me properly," he was smirking a bit. "Please go faster, daddy." The word still felt quite unfamiliar to him. Herc's pace increased, but only slightly. 

Lafayette let out a moan, though a quiet one. Herc grinned. Laf wanted to move Hercules's hand, finish this himself, but his hands were tied, and liked the torture and teasing in an odd way. "Faster, daddy-" his voice cut off with a gasp as Hercules sped up by a bit. The word was beginning to come to him easier.   
Laf's moans started becoming frequent, and louder, as he felt himself close to climax. "Herc, I'm-" 

Without warning, Herc's hand stopped moving and was removed completely. Laf looked up with a bit of a struggle, slightly slackjawed. "Why did you stop?" Herc leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto his neck. "The evening is still young, sweetheart."

Laf twitched a little bit, his eyes closing as he waited impatiently for the other to do something. The younger man heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone and gave a small smile. Herc was quite large- much larger than Lafayette. Hercules spit a bit, the saliva dripping down onto Lafayette's entrance. Laf felt chills creep up and down his spine. Herc lubricated his middle finger with his own saliva, then slowly began to push it into Lafayette. His fingers were quite thick, and large, and Laf let out a gasp when one entered him.   
Herc slowly began to move his finger in and out of the other. Laf's breath hitched in his throat as he let out a stiffled moan. "Remember we have to be quiet, dear," Hercules cooed. Lafayette nodded, hardly listening, lost in pleasure. Herc pumped his hand a little bit faster, then began to add a second, then a third. Laf turned his head and bit the pillow that it rest on, moaning into it, trying not to make too much noise. 

"What do you want me to do, Laf? Hm?" Herc's voice was soft. "I want you to fuck me, daddy-" Laf's voice caught as Hercules instantly sped up. "Daddy, please, faster-" Lafayette's voice was slightly stiffled, as his face was partially buried in the pillow. Hercules managed to speed up- though only for a few seconds before stopping. 

Laf's body relaxed unwillingly as he waited for the other to do something. Hercules began to push his member into the other, with almost no difficulty. "Youre so fucking disgusting," Herc's voice was almost silent as he ran a large hand down Laf's body, slowly, holding only part of himself in the man beneath him. "So disgusting- but you're mine-" Hercules pushed himself farther in, slowly. Lafayette was holding back moans and groans as best as he could, though one slipped out every once in a while. "Quiet, sweetheart," Herc mumbled again. "You slut; you like me teasing you, don't you? You like when I stop just before you cum?" 

Lafayette almost screamed, wanting more, wanting Hercules to fucking pound him. "Daddy, please, I want you-" Herc looked down at him. "What do you want me to do?" Both of their voices were hardly whispers. "I want you to fuck me, daddy, please, please, I want you to fuck me hard, and fast, and-" Hercules suddenly began to pump quite fast. Lafayette bit the pillow beneath him and drooled. 

"You feel so good, holy shit- how often do you do this, you whore?"   
Laf's moans were loud, even into the pillow. "Don't make so much noise," Herc mumbled, his hips going faster and faster into the other, his skin slapping against the others softly. "Do you want me to go faster, don't you? You slut, you never get enough, do you? You always want more." Laf gave a low scream into the pillow. "Daddy, please, give me more, fuck me harder, I want you to fuck me until I can't walk-" Lafayette was near tears in desperation, wanting more of Hercules, and wanting more in general. It was enough, but at the same time, it wasn't.  
Herc pushed himself deeper in with each pump. Lafayette continued mumbling jibberish, his words shifting between French and English. 

"Herc, I'm coming-" and with that, Laf released on himself, his whole body convulsing and twitching with the reign of pleasure. Herc didn't stop, though- he continued, quite close himself.  
Soon, he released inside of the other, his body shivering, hunched over Lafayette's mid section. The two were both sweaty as they sat in silence for a few moments as they rode out their orgasms. Herc removed himself and quickly got up to get napkins for the both of them. Laf sat there, his hair a mess, his body gleaming with sweat and cum. He shot a quick glance at Laurens and Lee, making sure they were both still asleep. Herc returned and cleaned up their mess, and took off Laf's makeshift handcuffs. He twisted his stiff wrists, giving a small sigh of relief.  
"That was fun," Laf purred to Hercules. Hercules slipped on his own clothes, then handed Lafayette his own shirt, jeans, and boxers. He put on his shirt and boxers, refusing to put his pants on. He was already feeling quite sore.  
"We should do it again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mistake im never doing this again


End file.
